


I can't live with you (But I can't live without you)

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Queen (Band)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Blind Character, Brian is so good putting up with Roger's shit, Canon Disabled Character, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hinted Stucky, Inaccuracy, Latin Character, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of Racism, Mute Steve Rogers, Muteness, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: -I'm sorry! She said while catching her breath -Sorry, I overslept. I'm here-. She explain while taking her music sheets and kissing every member on the cheek once to greet them-Wait! Before we started we need to tell you something Bucky said-Oh, tell me that you have good news please, Buck.-(Y-N) said-That depends on how you see it. We have a gig in Red's Pub downtown.--That's amazing!!! That pub is always crowded! - You said happy but then saw the faces of your friends and knew there was something else about this gig-What's wrong? - You ask watching them and they exchanged a look -C'mon, tell me! - You asked again and Steve let out a deep sigh and sign to you in ASL “Queen will be there”Well, shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if there is any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them

 

 

You rushed across the empty university to get to the saloon that your bandmate Matt had managed to book for all of you to rehearse today. You were supposed to be there already but between finals and your part time job you overslept so when you walked into the room to find their friends already playing your weren't surprised

 **-I'm sorry!-** You said while catching your breath- **Sorry, I overslept.** **I'm here-**. You explain while taking your music sheets and kissing every member on the cheek once to greet them

 **-Wait! Before we started we need to tell you something-** Bucky said

 **-Oh, tell me that you have good news please,** Buck.- You said

**-That depends on how you see it. We have a gig in Red's Pub downtown.-**

**-That's amazing!!! That pub is always crowded! -** You said happy but then saw the faces of your friends and knew there was something else about this gig

- **What's wrong? -** You ask watching them and they exchanged a look **-C'mon, tell me! -** You asked again and Steve let out a deep sigh and sign to you in ASL **“** _ **Queen will be there”**   _Well, shit

Your band was rather odd: You were Latin, your guitarist was blind, your drummer mute. The only “normal” person in your band was your bass player (at least that was what some douchebags once told you). In other words, _Knight's Tribute_ were a band of misfits and people always seems to like to remind you how different you were and Queen’s drummer Roger Taylor was no exception.

Is not that you didn't like Queen in terms of music. They had pretty fresh ideas and their singer was really good. The other members seem chill but it was always Roger who you got problems with.

Queen were like you, they were boys from little towns with big dreams. A small fan base and a stable position among the popular college bands. You, on the other hand, were always struggling to find your place between the bands.

You didn’t coincide much but when you did, there we always trouble. Roger would always make a sneaky comment about Steve or Matt and you would try to ignore it but Bucky sometimes just couldn’t and you had to stop him before he hit the blond in the face. The other members will just looked to the other side and you find that even more annoying than Taylor’s words, Even Freddie, their lead singer who was in Steve's design class, and he had to see how everyday people took Steve for granted just because he was mute.

Matt didn't have it easier but he had a different personality: He easily tell people to fuck off but Steve always prefer to let shit hit the fan just until he eventually had enough and end up crying in Bucky's shoulder

You, since you were Latin, there were always racist people that wanted to exclude you but as Matt, you were strong and didn't care. You were very protective of each other

 But Roger fucking Taylor always had that bad habit of making pissing you off. You thought to yourself that you wouldn't mind anything he had to say and focus on rehearsing your song for next Saturday

And next Saturday came faster than you thought and before you knew it all of you were in Bucky's van going to Red's Pub.

 You passed through the wooden door and the smell of alcohol, smoke and food hit you

 You took Matt's hand to guide them through the unknown space and walk to the bar with your friends

 **-Hey, Charles! -** You said greeting the owner of the place.

 **-Hey, guys-** he replied and handed you four pints **-This one is on the house. Right in front of you, Murdock. -** He said and Matt smiled to him. You had known Charles for years now, in fact, his bar was the first place you used to get together to rehearse

 **-So, the other band hasn't come yet so you guys can start preparing the stage we will open in a hour** \- Charles said. And with that Steve let out a loud sigh and went with Bucky to help to help lower the instruments from the van

 **-What’s wrong with Steve? -** Charles asked while watching the boys leave

 **-Oh, well, nothing. You just decided to booked us and the fucking band with the noisy drummer who always make fun of him on the same night. -** Matt explain with sarcasm

 **-You could always say no. -** Charles reply

 **-You know we will never say no to you. -** You said as you took another sip from your beer

You saw how the boys returned carrying Steve’s drum set and started to put everything together. They were finishing when the door opened and _Queen_ walked inside the still empty bar. Not a minute had pass when you heard that voice

- **What are they doing here? -** Roger said turning to see his band mates faces – **What are they doing here and on the stage?-**

 **-They are here for the same reason as you: Tonight is rock night and they bring a lot of people. -** Charles said and the disappeared into the kitchen and Roger gave him a nasty look

 **-Ok, now I have another question: Why didn’t I knew they were going to be here? -** The boy with long blond hair asked looking into Brian’s eyes

 **-We didn’t feel like putting up with your bitchy attitude.-** Brian said not really paying attention to him as he walked to the other band to greet them

 **-And they are going to perform before us? -** Roger said with annoyance in his voice

- **Well, they have three hour journey until their home. We have only two.-** Freddie said knowing this because he shared classes with Steve

 **-I don’t wanna perform after the freak our use their things!-** He said looking at Steve **–What wrong, yankee? Wanna said something?  Oh, right you can’t…-**

 **-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? -** Matt shouted with anger looking in the general direction of where he thought Roger should be

- **Shout at me again and I’ll punch you so hard you’ll see.-** Roger reply walking until he was in front of Matt

 **-OK, I HAD ENOUGH. -** Bucky said a took Roger by the collar of his white t-shirt and raised his fist to hit him

 **-BUCKY, NO!-** You shouted and drag him far from the drummer as John did the same with Roger. – **Is not worth it, Buck. If they want to go first, let them. People always know the best comes last. -** You said

 **-What’s wrong with you, mate? You are not like this.-** Brian said frowning at the blonde one

 **-Fuck off, Brian.-** Roger said and storm out of the bar to have a smoke

Freddie let out a sigh and said

**-You guys play first and then we will take care of changing the drum sets.-**

**-And sorry about Rog, he’s having a hard time. And I ‘know that doesn’t give him an excuse to be the ableist fucker that he is being but, believe. This is not him. -** Brian said trying to give excuses on his friend’s behalf

 **-Yeah, whatever. -** You said without looking at him and so people that started to get into the bar and Brian who went after Roger.

You did your songs, people cheered you and when you were done you gathered your stuff and left and, after that day you never saw any of the Queen members for several years


	2. Chapter 2

It was 1975 an your band had become successful: several albums sold internationally, songs that reached number one in the rankings of several countries and tours around the world. Life was good for the four of you and so you were sitting quietly in the boardroom of the label, drinking coffee and talking with your friends while you were waiting for your manager. You were all wearing casual clothes, you had a simple blue jean and a striped turtle neck in red, pink and violet.  Matt was at your right, also drinking tea, since he was the only one who was actually British he was always drinking tea and you sometimes make fun of it. He’s red tinted round glasses on his face as usual and he wore his hair short and had a beard, not much common for the fashion trends but he wore it just fine. Steve was on your left, blonde short hair as usual and he was wearing a black t-shirt that was at least to sizes smaller and his biceps look huge, he was telling a story that something that happened to him when he went out clubbing last night, next to him was Bucky, his chocolate hair was long to his shoulders but this time he wore it on a messy bun, he was wearing a white shirt with the first buttons unbuttoned and a gold chain on his neck. He was translating the signs that Steve made for Matt to listen to the story as well. You were all laughing at Steve’s anecdote when your manager enter the room

- **Good morning, guys.-** Tony, your manager, said carrying a couple of folders on his hand and sitting at the table with you

 **-Morning-** All of you answered except for Steve who just waved at him

- **So, I have good news for you.-** He started

 **-Please tell me we will going on another tour-** Matt said he said putting his hands together as if begging

**-Better than that, Murdock! A new band had sign with our label; apparently they were unhappy with their former manager. They are pretty popular but we think that since you are this label’s most popular group you could make a collaboration with them. It would sell a lot.-**

**_-That would be great, I think. -_** Steve said in ASL

 **-Then it’s settle!-** Your manager said as he was standing up to leave **–We will arrange a meeting for all of you in a couple of weeks but now I gotta run to get to another meeting.-** He opened the door and was about to leave when Bucky called him

 **-Wait! Who is the band?-** He asked

 **-Oh, yes. Sorry, I forgot. The band is _Queen_.-**Your manager said and he rushed out of the room

You looked at each other with surprise on their faces.

- **Shit, not again. -** Matt said and let his head hit the table

You haven’t seen any of the _Queen_ boys ever since that the at the bar six years ago which was weird since both of you were rock British bands but when you were doing press in the U.K they were touring, and when you were touring, they were recording so you paths never really crossed until now. Of course all of you had listen to their songs on the radio, they just release their fourth album “ _A night at the opera”_ and, even you had to admit it their record was pretty good and fresh.

 **-I don’t want to work with them. -** Bucky said. You all decided to stay because you definitely had to talk about this.

- **We can always say no. The label will understand. -** Said Matt

- **Will they?** \- You asked sarcastically

Steve knocked on the tabled to called the attention of his bandmates

- ** _Guys, is been six years. Maybe they changed. This is a good opportunity, I think.-_** Steve sign and you translated for Matt

- **Really, Rogers? You should be the one against all of this. That fuckin drummer was always messing with you!-** Matt argued

 ** _-Well, I just think that maybe we should give them a chance.-_** Steve sign again and this time Bucky translated

 **-I think Steve’s right. Is not like is the first time we worked with something we don’t get along with.-** You agreed

 **-Ok, fine. We’ll do it but as soon as they start fucking with us we are out. Agreed?-** Bucky barked

- **I’m ok with that _.-_** You said

 ** _-_** **Fine. -** Matt answered, he was frowning and clearly annoyed

And Steve let out a affirmative noise. Now you just had to wait two weeks to see what will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed and here you were again in the same boardroom just that slightly more crowded since Queen and their manager, Jim (who, for some unknown reason all of them called "Miami”)

Him and Tony were talking about corporative things, and contracts, and things that had to do with the legal part that you didn’t really cared about so you just decide to get a better look to the boys in front of you: they were looking pretty much the same as six years ago: all of them with long hair and open shirts. The only difference was that their clothes looked more expensive and some of them had rings decorating their fingers. Brian, John and Freddie were debating about a song that apparently didn’t like how it sounded during their last show and they asked Roger his opinion about it and but the blond one seemed to be in his own world so his bandmates decided to leave him alone. You focused your eyes on him and saw him looking on Steve’s and Matt’s direction. They were on a sofa in the same room talking about a book and Bucky was acting as a translator between the two of them. Roger looked at them with a strangely but he didn’t say a word.

 **-So…we had already sorted out all the legal shit that I can see you don’t care about therefor now comes the important thing. Music, any ideas?-** Tony said calling everyone’s attention. Bucky, Matt and Steve joined all of you in the table.

 **-Well, I have been listening to your latest album-** Freddie started saying **–and you have been playing with Latin music mixed with rock and roll and I find that interesting. We ourselves have been mixing rhythms as well…-**

 **-Yeah, opera. We are aware**.-Matt said smiling, he was good at pretending he liked people

- **We have some things that may work with what you have been doing, things we like to try…if you are ok with it?-** Brian asked trying to sound as polite as possible and Steve knocked on the table to call the attention and sign

 **-He’s saying that he has some things that he was working that couldn’t finished before our new album that you can look at.-** You say serving as Steve’s voice

 **-Yeah, cool. We can meet up and compared notes.-** Fred said again

 **-The thing is: when? We are in the middle of press tours of the new album-** Bucky said

 **-Well, we are on vacations. I’m sure we can work around your schedule. Don’t worry about it, mate-** Roger said for the first time in the whole hour he were there. Bucky looked at them and just nod

- **You have an interview tomorrow at two in the afternoon but after that you are free for like, two days.-** Tony mentioned

**-Ok, so we can meet here at the studio at five if that’s ok with you?-**

**-Yeah, great.-** Roger agreed on the band behalf

 **-Ok, so…see you tomorrow.-** After that you and your friends plus Tony left the room but while you were closing the door you hear John’s voice

- **We are not on vacation. Why would you say that?-**

 **-I don’t know. Ok? Just felt the need…-** Roger hissed

To said you were confused was the least

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Roger and Brian were alone now. Sitting in a bar and drinking tea with biscuits. Brian said they needed to talk and the boy with the blue eyes knew that was never a good sign

 **-What’s wrong?-** Roger asked, feeling anxious as he looked at his curly haired friend across the table. His tea getting cold, he couldn’t eat or drink when he has to have a “serious talk” with Brian. The older man always seemed to have this aura around him that made you feel like you were about to be scowled by your dad

- **You tell me was wrong. You have been behaving weird since we got the news that we were going to be working with _knight’s tribute.-_** The green eyed man said sipping his earl grey tea with honey. Roger let out a sigh knowing that there was no point in hiding things from his best friend

- **You know was wrong. Don’t play with me, May.-**

 **-Of course I know, Taylor. Just wanna hear you admitting it.-** Brian said with a smirk

 **-You know I feel guilty has hell for what happened with those kids years ago. I was a total asshole.-** Roger admitted letting hiding his face with his hands

**-Yeah, you totally were.-**

**-You are not helping, Brian. -** The curly one laughed

 **-Sorry, Sorry. -** He said smiling at him – **You can’t change the past. That’s for sure. But you have grown up; you have sorted out all the things that used to troubles you. You are a different person now, and you can always ask for forgiveness and being forgiven. Besides, I don’t think they would have accepted the offer of working with us if they were still resentful of that.-**

Roger was staring at his intertwined fingers on his lap, evaluating his friend’s words

- **Yeah, you’re right.-**

**-Of course I am. I’m the smart one.-**

They laughed and spend the rest of the afternoon talking trivial things. Roger always enjoyed talking with Brian: he was a great listener and gave good advises but he couldn’t stop thinking about how to apologize. That was something he had to figure out on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

The scene that greeted you when you arrived to the studio was Bucky playing a bass riff to a very attentive John

 **-I don’t like how it sounds-** John said to Bucky

**-Yeah, I don’t like it either.-**

**-Maybe if we change it a bit? Something like …-** John played a few note on his bass

**-Yeah! That would definitely work with Stevie’s thing.-**

Steve was wearing headphones and completely concentrated on the music sheets in front of him. A forgotten cup of coffee in front of him.

- **Read it again, please.-** Matt asked Brian and the curly one comply reading him a verse – **And you want to add some lines in Spanish?** -

**-Yeah, Bucky said you knew Spanish from collage.-**

**-I do. What do you want to say?-**

**-Well, the song is called “ _the words of love_ ”…-**

**-In Spanish, that would be “las palabras de amor.”**

**-How do I write it? -** Brian asked and Matt spelled it out for him

You could hear Roger playing the drums in the separated room in the studio. Everyone was pretty much messing around, playing with sounds and lyrics trying to make a puzzle work but you were surprise of how peaceful it looked the whole scene

- **Great! You are finally here, darling-** Freddie said greeting you.

 **-Hi, Fred. Hi, boys.-** You said

 **-Hi, (Y-N). Fred has been bothering us nonstop about how much he wanted to hear how you sounded singing something…Please, pull all of us out of our misery, would you?-** Brian said looking at Fred with a smirk

 **-Fuck off, May. -** He said laughing. **–Anyway, he is right. I really wanted to hear you with this, darling. Wanna give it a try?-**

 **-Of course-** You said and took the music sheets with the lyrics

After that you record a few things, mess around a little more, a got to know about the _Queen_ boys a little more, they were actually really funny to hang out with but they fought between them so much. At this very moment you were witnessing how Brian and Roger were fighting over Brian’s guitar and Freddie was trying to make them work instead or arguing

 **-I’m trying to slow the fuck down!-** Brian shouted, it was weird to see him cursing. It was a bad side of Brian that only came out with Roger

 **-But it doesn’t need slowing down!-** Roger complained, anger in his voice. The blond one has left his aura of awkwardness around you and behaving like you thought was his normal self

 **-Alright, take two…-** Freddie said laughing at his friends arguing. He was looking both of them totally amused

 **-God, I was sooooo slow and it was getting even slower-** Roger took his drum’s sticks and sat in front of his instrument **-Alright, we all follow you.-** he conceded and started with the intro of the song they were doing, Brian rolled his eyes and started playing his guitar along with Roger

 **-What do you think? -** Freddie asked motioning to the boys who were playing. You and Steve that were the only ones there. Matt and Bucky had an interview to attend and John said he had “something to do” and left **–You think is going to work with your bongos?-** He said asking directly to Steve

 ** _-It would definitely work. They sound amazing.-_** You translated for Freddie and he was smiling

- **Thank you, darling. But don’t let them hear you, it would feed their egos.-** He said and made you laughed

 **-It would also work with what Bucky and John being up to.-** You thought

 **-We can try it**.-Freddie said and turned around. Steve was staring at the man. He turned to you and signed something only for you.

**_-He has weird teeth doesn’t him?-_ **

**_-I think they give him an exotic look.-_** You reply in ASL as well

 **-Thank you. -** You heard Freddie’s voice and Steve and you looked at him confused. You haven’t notice he turned again **–Oh, yeah. Maybe I should tell you that I know sign language because my girlfriend’s father is deaf. -** And with that you could see how Steve’s face turned completely red

 _- **Oh my god, sorry. Didn’t mean to say it as a critic…-**_ Steve tried to explain as fast as he could Freddie chucked

**-Is ok, mate. The boys are always messing with me with it. I don’t really care.-**

**- _Anyway, sorry if I offended you-_** Steve apologized again and at that moment Roger and Brian came out of the recording studio and joined you

- **Sounds good?-** Roger asked

- **Yeah, we were just talking about it. It would work.-**

 **-Maybe we could try to record it with you playing the bongos and timpani-** Brian said looking at Steve who just nodded

**-Yeah but after a break. I’m tired of being in the same room with you so I’m going to buy some coffee.-**

**-Feel the same. Bring me a …-**

**-Tea with honey, yeah, yeah. I know. I’m going to spit on it. You guys want anything?-** Roger asked to the others

 **-No, I’m leaving now. I promised Mary that we would go out. -** Freddie said gathering some of his things

**-Ok, you guys?-**

**-I would like a latte, if you don’t mind.-**

**-A latte for the lady. Ok. You, mate?-** He said looking a Steve and he just stood up and motioned for them to go **–Oh, you coming with me? A pair of extra hand means being able to bring scons as well. C’mon, the place is just around the corner-** After that Freddie, Roger and Steve left

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 **-Good evening. -** The young woman greeted them

 **-Hi. We would like a latte, a tea with honey, a black coffee and a…-** Roger said looking at Steve and the tallest blonde pointed something at the menu for Roger to see **-And a large cappuccino. Also, give me a quarter of scones all to take, please.-**

The woman gave them their order: Steve took two plastic mugs with him and Roger the other two and the small bag with the scones but, when Steve turned he walk into a tall, brown haired man that looked like he was around the age of forties spelling the coffee and tea on the order’s man clothes

 **-What the fuck!?!-** The man shouted **–What don’t you see were you are walking kid?-**

Steve automatically said _“Sorry”_ at the man in sign language but the man was too busy trying to clean his clothes to notice

 **-Fucking apologize, you idiot. -** The man barked

 **-Hey, hey man. Hold up. The kid is mute. He did try to apologize. He did the sign  for it.** -Roger said interrupting

- **The guy is mute? He shouldn’t be going around on his own and if you are his fucking nurse of whatever you should be taking care of your freak.-** Roger clench his teeth to the man’s words

 **-You’re crossing a line, mate. -** Roger hissed

 **-Crossing a line? You did that we you decide to go out with the abnormal.-** The man barked again

 **-That’s it! -** Roger said punching the man right in the face. The man reacted punching in his left eye making him loose balance and fall to the floor but he raise up again ready to land another punch if it wasn’t for Steve that took him but his shoulder

**-LET ME GO, I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM.-**

**-JUST WANNA SEE YOU TRY YOU, WANKER. -** The man, who was also being held but some customers of the shop, growled

Steve managed to take an extremely upset Roger back to the studio, he stormed in

**-OH MY GOD, ROGER, YOUR EYE. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?-**

**-I got in another fight, Brian. What it looks like I did?-** Roger goaded to Brian as he sat at the couch beside you. Steve said he was going to look for some ice for Roger

 **-Why did you got into a fight?** \- You asked

 **-It doesn’t matter, is done. -** Roger said – **I’m feeling kinda tired.** \- He said closing his eyes

 **-Tired? Roger, did you banged your head during the fight? -** You asked

**-My head? I don’t know, maybe?-**

**-You can’t sleep. You may have a concussion. -** You explain but he closed his eyes. Roger passed out – **Fuck, no. Roger, wake up! -**  you said trying to go back to your conscious state

 **-I’m going to call a doctor.** \- Brian said rushing out of the room


	5. Chapter 5

**-What the hell happened? I feel hungover but I don’t remember the drinking part…-** Roger said upon waking up in a soft surface that he recognize as a bed

 **-You passed out due to a concussion. The doctor said you were going to be find after you rest so I brought you home.-** He knew that the voice that was talking to him was Brian’s but he couldn’t see him

 **-Brian? I can’t see you.-** Roger said with a trembling voice

**-That’s because you’re short-sighted.-**

**-No no, I mean is not the blurry normal kind I can’t see anything.-**

**-Oh…well…the doctor said it could happened…-** Brian started explaining but was interrupted by Roger

 **-WHAT? I’M BLIND? -** The curly man couldn’t help it, he started laughing

**-WHY ARE YOU FUCKING LAUGHING, BRIAN? I’M BLIND.-**

- **Calm down, you dumb blonde-** Brian said giggling. **-You are not blind, it is temporally. You will see again once you rest. The doctor said it could happen you just didn’t let me finish before you started panicking and almost crying. -** Roger let out a relived sigh and let his body rest against the pillows of his room. All the Queen boys still shared a house with four rooms and two bathrooms. The all could afford a place of their own but still felt more comfortable being one close to the other

 **-So, how are you felling? Do you need anything? -** Brian asked

**-I have an awful headache and can’t see shit. Otherwise I’m fine I guess.-**

**-Here, have this.-** Brian said placing a small pill in Roger’s hand and a glass of water in the other **-The doctor said he would come back tomorrow to check on you.-**

 **-Thanks, Bri.-** The electric blue eyes boy said and took the pill

**-What happened anyway? Why did you got on a fight? When we asked Steve he didn’t want to talk about it and the guy seemed really shaken and guilty.-**

After that Roger told Brian everything that happened, about the man and how he treated Steve and how angry it got him, how he was planning using that time with the other blonde drummer to apologize for his past actions, how he bang his head because of the punch and how angry it made it feel to think that he was so upset with that man because he represent everything that he was ashamed of his past self.

**-Wow, when I said you had grown up I didn’t expect to find you being so reflexive.-**

**-I’m twenty-six years old, May. Is time for me to put my big boy’s trousers. Now get out, I want to go to sleep.-**

**-Ok, ok. I’m leaving…Just call if you need anything. Don’t get up, doctor said you might get dizzy and fall.-**

**-Yes, mom! -** Roger said with a smile **–And thank you-**

**-Anytime, Rog.-**

After that Brian left the room and Roger easily drifted off to sleep

* * *

* * *

* * *

 Next morning Roger woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing and voices he couldn’t identify. He found out he could see again, just as Brian said. Took his prescription glasses from his nightstand and changed his pajamas for a jean and a white t-shirt. He was felling slightly dizzy so when he came down the stairs he clung to the handrail for fear of falling. Roger followed the voices to the kitchen where he found you and Steve talking with the boys

 **-Morning, Rog. How are you felling?-** John asked as soon as he saw him

 **-Better, thanks.-** The boy said and looked at you and Steve with a silent question marked in his face

 **-Steve told me what happened yesterday and he wanted to bring you those scones you couldn’t eat because of that idiot as a thank you.-** You said and Steve nodded. Roger stared at you for a moment and then to the floor, he was feeling shameful.

 **-Thanks, but I don’t think I deserve your gratitude. -** He confessed and you and your friend shared a confused face

- ** _What do you mean?-_** Steve asked in sign language being translated by Freddie for a change.

- **I mean …six years ago…at the bar…I behaved pretty much like that old man at the coffee shop yesterday. I was always messing with you, Steve, because I didn’t feel ok with myself at that time** -He gave a small pause and gave a glimpse to Steve and then lower his gaze again. - **And I saw you and _Knight’s tribute_ being so successful that I just…I don’t know…I guess I was jealous of not being the popular drummer of the popular band. And I regretted so much and I’m sorry for everything that I put all of you through.-**He said looking at you this time.

You turned your head to see Steve and he just nodded. You didn’t need words. You knew what to say

 **-We appreciate your apology. Is all in the past now, Taylor. Now, change that awful face and come and have breakfast with us.-** You say and gave him a bright smile and he smiled back at you but your small moment got interrupt by a clear fake sob coming from Freddie.

 **-Our boy has grown up so much!** \- He said hugging Brian and pretending like he was crying

 **-We have raised it to be a good man, darling.-** Brian said hugging Freddie back and sounding full of pride while we follow the joke that his friend has started making everyone laught

 **-Oh, shut up you two! -** Roger said laughing and he turned around to put the kettle on

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

After Roger’s apology both groups started to get closer and closer: You found out that you really like spending time with the boys but especially with Roger. He was extremely bright: always so full of ideas, full of things to say, he was funny and had always that cheeky smile and his face that you just enjoy seeing.

You loved spending time with him, writing songs or just sharing a cup of coffee and talking about the news of the day. He would sometimes complain about the boys or show you what he was working on. You felt comfortable around him and that was something you weren’t used to. You only felt comfortable around your bandmates so founding somebody else you could sit and talk about anything without feeling like a bother was something completely new. That’s why, when you finished recording both of the songs you were working on, you felt sad. You thought you would grow apart from Roger and the rest of the boys because you wouldn’t be seeing them every day but, fortunately this didn’t happened.

In fact, here you were, two months after the release of both of your songs and Roger was sitting in the couch in your apartment reading the newspaper, actually, He was ripping the newspaper apart.

**-What are you doing?-**

- **British music press is full of bullshit!  The newspaper is better without this section. -** He said, tearing the sheets until they were smaller and smaller and the made a little ball with the remaining pieces and throw them in the bin. **-So, you birthday is next week. What are you planning? Big party, I hope.-**

 **-You know I don’t like big parties, I’m not like Freddie. -** You said – **I’m thinking about going to a Latin bar. I get a little home sick on my birthday. You and the boys are invited, of course.-** You explain while pouring a black tea for you a Rog

- **Latin bar? I have never been in a Latin bar but I’m sure it would be cool. And you know that as long as there’s music and alcohol I’m in and so are the boys.-** You smiled at him – **You never told me why you came here.** -He said and looked at you

 **-Oh, well…it’s actually a sad story… there was a dictatorship in my country and my parents were very involved in politics and they were against this de facto government but they refused to leave the country anyway but, one day, my father disappeared. We didn’t know where he was at all; we looked for him in hospitals and police stations for three days. We were prepared for the worst when he appeared at the door of our house, covered in blood. They took him because of his beliefs. And that's when we decided to move here with my uncle.-** You said and a lonely tear rolled out from your eye but you whip it right away. Roger stood up and hugged you

 **-I’m sorry for asking and bringing back those memories. -** He whispered trying not to upset you

 **-Is ok. I’m actually glad you asked. I never get a chance to talk about my past. People think it would be too much for me. -** You hugged him back and let you head rest in his chest, listening to his steady heart beat

**-What was it like?-**

**-Warmer and sunny most of the time. It rained a lot too but no like here. There it rained in summer and in spring, and the cold there is nothing compared to the snow and sub-zero temperatures here. –**

After that Roger kept asking about your childhood back in Latin America. You told him about your customs and what you used to do to spend time there with your friends and how you were still in contact with some of them and after three hours you spend talking he left to his house and you were alone again in your house. You decided to make yourself something to eat since it was already late when you heard your phone ringing. You went to the dining table where the device was resting and lifted the tube

 **-Hello? -** You said

 **-Hi, (Y-N).** **It’s Bucky!!!-** Your friend’s voice said from the other side of the line

 **-Hi Buck, how’s your holidays?-** He, Steve and John decided that needed some time off and went all on a vacation together to Bali. **Roger said that** Deacky only left a note saying “Gone to Bali” on their friend’s kitchen table. That boy was something else

- **Amazing! The place is awesome! You should come sometime.** \- He said full of enthusiasm and he talked a bit about what he and the boys being up to- **So, enough about us. What were you doing?-**

-I **was about to make dinner, before that I spend the afternoon with Rog. He just left a little while ago.-**

 **-Roger again, uh?** \- Bucky said and you could hear his smirk over the phone

 **-What about it?-** You questioned

**-I don’t know. I have call you three times this week and every time Roger was either there or just left…-**

**-Well, we are friends.-**

**-I’m your friend and I don’t spend twelve hours inside your house-**

**-What are you trying to say? Are you jealous, Barnes?-** You asked sarcastically

 **-Nah, I got my own blond, you can keep that one. -** He laughed **–What I’m trying to say is that maybe there’s more than friendship there, (Y-N). You gotta be careful, the boy may be nice but he has a rep with the ladies. A total womanizer.-**

**-I appreciate it, Buck. But really, there’s nothing between Roger and I.-**

**-Ok, I just don’t want you to get hurt…-** He said

**-I will be ok, Buck! You have nothing to worry about.-**

**-Ok, ok. Fine. Well, I need to go now…-**

**-Fine, you guys will be back for my birthday, right? -** You asked

**-Wouldn’t miss it for the world! And you know how much Steve loves Latin music. He loves that pub.-**

**-Yeah, right! So, see you next week. Say hi to John and Steve for me!**

**-Of course!-**

After that you hung up the phone and thought about Bucky’s words. You assured him that you didn’t feel anything about the British drummer but…was that true?


	7. Chapter 7

 It was nine o’clock in the evening and you were parked outside your friend’s house waiting for them. You were dress in a tight black dress with heels and a leather jacket it was rather cold.  You sounded the horn and waited for your bandmates to leave Steve and Bucky’s house where they had gathered for you to pick them up. It was your birthday, yes. But still you were the designated driver because you weren’t a drinker. Your friends, on the other hand, couldn’t miss an opportunity of having a good drink. As you were waiting you started to hear Bucky’s words in your head all over again. Were you and Roger more than friends? How did you really felt about him? What did Rog feel about you?

You were lost in your thoughts until you saw the boys walking to the car. They help Matt to find the door to the shotgun of the car and both Bucky and Steve took the backseat.

 - **Hi, boys!-** You greeted them

  **-Hello, birthday girl!.-** Matt said giving you a small box – **This is** **for you from the three of us, I hope you like it.-**

  **-Ohh, boys you shouldn’t.-**

 Your friends and you had this tradition that every birthday the gifts will be bought between the other three members. It was something you did when all of you were broke as to buy a gift each. It was always better to raise money among all and now, you have the money but you still prefer to buy things all together in these occasions. You opened the small golden box to find a silver watch with a silver wristwatch with Roman numerals and small gold details adorning the watch's mesh. You took it out of the box to admire it. It was so delicate and nice. Your friends did know your tastes

  **-I love it! It’s so beautiful. Thank you very much, boys.-** You said full of happiness while you tied the watch to your wrist and after  
After that, you started driving to the Latin bar where Roger and the boys were waiting.

 The journey didn’t take long and, since Bucky had bothered to book a table for all of you it was easy to find the _Queen_ boys. The first one to you saw was Freddie who ran to you and lifted you up in his arms spinning you in the air

 **-Happy birthday!!!-** He said while still spinning, you laughed

 - **Freddie, I’m getting dizzy! -** You said still laughing Freddie left you on the floor and Brian came over to give you a friendly hug, you have to you had to do tiptoe to be able to hug him he was so much taller than you

  **-Happy birthday! Oh god, the kids grow so fast. -** He said Pretending to cry on your shoulder

   **-Kid? C’mon! I’m younger than you for only three years! -** You complained. They saw the boys that were behind you and went to greet them as well

  **-A kid. Just like Rog.-** Brian said smiling 

  **-About that... Where are Rog and John?**

  **-Roger’s car broke down so John is driving him here but both of them take forever to get ready…you know…a Leo thing.-** The curly man explained 

 **-How many times do I have the tell you that the moment of birth of someone and the position of the stars have nothing to do with how someone behaves? Shouldn’t you know this? You studied astrophysics! -** Freddie argued as all of you took places around the table

 **-Steve says he believes in astrology and he is pretty sure it has nothing to do with astrophysics.** \- Bucky said and that lead to vivid argument about astrology with a couple of shots while you enjoyed a mango juice when you felt strong arms hugging you from behind and a kiss on your cheek  

 **-Hello, beautiful. Happy birthday. -** Roger whispered in your hear causing you to shiver, he took the place right next to you. You turned and saw John who came close to you a gave you a quick hug wishing you happy birthday as well and then he went to sit next to Freddie at the table, They all gave you presents: a deep blue dress with details in white from Freddie, A set of gloves, hat and wool scarf in light blue and black hand woven by Brian, a vinyl record of Fleetwood Mac from John (And when you asked him how did he know you liked that band he said he had “a little help” while looking at Roger) Roger, meanwhile, I'm giving you a set of earrings and a white gold necklace with a white stone adorning both pieces of jewelry. You couldn’t believe your eyes when you opened the red leather box

 **-Roger, this is too much.-**  

  **-Why? I saw how you looked at them the other day that we went shopping and I know you wouldn’t buy it your self.-**

  **-Because they were so expensive!** \- Rog rolled his eyes as he smiled at you  

  **-Just say thank you and enjoy them.-**

  **-But…-** You started arguing but he stopped you

  **-No.-**

  **-BUUUT!!-** You tried to start again

  **-I said no.-** You know you couldn’t change his mind

  **-Ok, right. Thank you.-**

  **-That’s it.-**

 After that all the boys drank their lifes out, you all were joking a laughing when you heard a song you knew well. The Lambada by Kaoma, you body started swinging  

  **-Rog, lets da** **nce!-** You said

  **-What? I don’t know how to dance this!-** He complained 

  **-C’mon, I’ll teach you!-** You took him by the arm to the dance floor.

  **-Ok. How does this work?-** He asked looking rather lost with red eyes because of the alcohol flowing through his veins 

 **-Like this, hear the rhythm and follow me. -** You said and took his hand and lead it to your hips, you took him by his shoulder and got real close to him. Your hips glued as you started to move to the move of the drums of the music and sang in Portuguese. Roger was a taller than you and you could see him looking at you. Trying to follow the music but failing and making you giggle. You gave a quick turned and the smack your hips again to his in a common Lambada step but when you saw Roger swallowing and looking at your lips you realized what you just did and blushed a little. He pushed you closer and you dance until the song finish and change to a salsa rhythm, Roger gave you a kiss on the cheek and said he was going to drink something, you were left to dance with Steve for a while until you returned to the table to see Bucky, John, Roger and Matt having a drinking contest 


	8. Chapter 8

The only ones sober enough to drive were you and Freddie so you decide to “split” the boys to take them home. Fred was going to take Brian and John on John’s car to their houses. Matt was going to stay the night with Steve and Bucky and Roger’s house was on the way so you were also taking him with you. The five of you enter you car and you drove to Steve and Buck’s place dropping them and Matt with the promise of you calling them once you get to your house and then you drove a sleepy Roger to his house. The short trip accompanied by the sound of the radio and the slight snores of Roger who was leaning against the window. You parked outside Roger’s flat and he was still asleep

  **-Rog, wake up. We are here.-** You said shaking him gently to wake him up

 - **Here where?-** He was clearly still drunk

  **-Your house.-**

  **-Oh.-** He said wiping his eyes and opening the car door, he stumbled to the door leaning on you for help and the looked at the door with a frown

  **-What are you waiting for? Open the door!-** You asked your drunk friend

  **-I can’t**.- He replied

  **-What do you mean you can’t? Why?-**

  **-I haven’t got my keys.-** He confessed and you looked at him in astonishment

 - **Why you don’t have your keys?-**

  **-I left them to Brian to keep them so I wouldn’t loss them.-**

 **-Of course you did.-** You said massaging your temple, you were tired and just wanted to go home and sleep **–Well, Brian is on the other side of the town.-**

 **-I can spend the night on the motel that’s here around the corner…-** he said

 **-Nonsense! You’re coming with me.-** You said as you drag him back to your car.

 

You drove back to your house but this time you didn’t have to help Roger to the door. He was starting to sober up. You opened the door and let him in, he whisper a small

“Thank you”. Walked to the couch and let himself fall in it. You walked to the kitchen and pour a glass of water for Rog.

 **-God, it’s been a life time since I drank that much. That place has the best tequilas I ever tasted before. -** He said as you sat next to him and hand him the glass.

 **-Drink this. Isn’t tequila but at least will help you sober up. -** He drank the water in one go and you got up to find some pillows and a blanket for him to sleep in **.** When you came back into the room he was already spread on the couch without his jacket and shoes almost sleep. You gave them the pillow and covered him with the blanket. He opened his eyes and smiled at you

 **-You are always taking care of me.-** He said grabing your hand as he attracted you for a hug **–Thank you**.-He said as he rest his forehead on the crook of your neck. You could feel his warm breath near your neck, He pulled away to look at you, Those intense blue eyes watching you. He cupped your head in his big hands and lean to kiss you. You were shock at first and didn’t know how to respond but then you closed your eyes and let yourself go. You pulled him closer and open your mouth to accept the kiss, feeling his tongue dancing with yours, he tasted like alcohol but he also tasted sweet.

Only when both of you were running out of air, only then you distanced from eachother, you felt the blush raising from your neck to your cheeks and saw Roger’s genuine smile

 **-I like you.-** Roger confessed but you were still shocked. You doubted about your feelings for the blond, even when you denied it to your friends but you couldn’t understand what he saw in you

 **-Why?** \- You asked 

 **-You're sweet, you forgave me when i was and idiot, you are always there for me.-** He took a small pause - **You are someone who I can talk to...someone who understands me...-** He look at you through his long eyelashes, piercing blue eyes making you melt under his gaze

- **I know I like you…I know I do is just…-** Your doubts were back and you couldn’t help but think about what Bucky told you over the phone _“He’s got a rep with the ladies”,_ you heard Bucky said on your mind **–Is just maybe we need to talk about this tomorrow…-**

 **-Yeah, Ok…-** He said whispering, feeling a little rejected by you.

 **-Good night.-** You said as you kiss him in the cheek and stood up to go to your room

 **-Good night, love.-** He said a let his worry mind to rest for the night

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The next day you woke up rather early and find a still deep asleep. You walked silently to the kitchen so as not to wake him up and check your pantry to see that there was nothing edible so you decide to go out for donuts of something to eat for breakfast, you went to your room, got change and left to the bakery, bought a couple of scones and some chocolate donuts. You were going back to your house when you saw the newsstand and decided to buy the newspaper of the day

 

As you passed through the living you saw the empty couch and felt the smell of fresh coffee coming from the kitchen were Roger, with his hair sticking in all directions, was pouring two mugs of hot coffee. You left the bags from the bakery and the newspaper on the kitchen table

 

 **-Morning.-** He said, grabbing you by the hip and giving you a quick kiss on the lips– **I thought you were sleeping, was on my way to wake you up but seems like I missed the chance.-** you laugh

 **-Better look next time, prince charming.-** You said teasing him **–The truth is that there wasn’t anything to eat so I brought some scones and donuts…-**

 **-Scones! My favorites!-** He said happy as a child

**-I know.-**

 Both of you sat down on the table and Roger picked up the newspaper. He always wanted to be informed, couldn’t resist the temptation of the fresh press in front of him

  **-Look at this!** – He said and gave you a specific section for you to read

 

 

**Has the most wanted drummer in England found a new partner?**

Yesterday night the drummer of the famous local band, _Queen,_ was seen in a Latin bar accompanied by his bandmates and another popular band from England, _Knight's tribute._

In what seemed to be the birthday celebration of the _Knight’s tribute_ Lead singer, (YN) (YLN), this young lady and the coveted blonde drummer were seeing sharing a hot dance in which they seems to be too close.

 

Later the say night they both left the bar and were seen entering the house of the young foreign artist.

Neighbors of the singer claim that our favorite blonde spends most of her time in the house of (Y-L-N)

So we ask ourselves: Had this foreigner won Taylor’s heart? Or will it be one more that is added to the list of conquests of the British musician? Or is she using him for the fame?

 _Knight’s Tribute,_ a band formed almost at the same time as _Queen_ …

 

The segment had pictures of both of you dancing and from the car ride to your house. They way they referred at you made you feel upset you so much that you couldn’t keep on reading, everything you feared, all your insecurities on display for everyone who bought that damn paper

 **-Hilarious, don’t you think?-** Roger said

**-No, I don’t find it “hilarious” at all; it actually makes me really angry.-**

**-Why?-** he asked genuinely

 **-You asking “why”? They say I’m using you for the fame, that I would be another conquer to add to your list, and you don’t find it insulting?-** you raised your voice

**-Ok, first. There’s no need to shout and I don’t care about what they say because is not true.-**

**-Yeah, of course is not.-** you blurted out sarcastically and regretted the moment you saw the look in Roger eyes

 **-You seriously think that I can’t be in a stable relationship?** That I would cheat on you the moment you are away?-He asked stared at you intensely and you could only look at the floor because that was exactly what you thought and with that small gestured he understood everything – **Can’t believe you actually think that of me!-** He yelled and raised from the table and took his jacket on the way to the door

 **-Wait, Roger! Let’s calm down and talk about it!** \- you followed him trying to stop him, you knew you mess it up

 **-I don’t want to fucking calm down or talk about it! –** He shouted completely angry **–You know what? I thought that for once I had found someone who truly cared about me. I know I have a bad reputation but I thought you could see beyond that, beyond my mistakes or the bullshit the tabloids said but I guess I was wrong**. - He opened the door and storm out slamming the door and you were left only with you tears and regret


	9. Chapter 9

Matt always had a sixth sense to know when things were bad so the day after your fight with Roger he appeared on your door with a strawberry cake

 **-What are you doing here?-** You asked

 **-Just a hunch**.-He said tapping the entry of your house with his white plastic stick to help him find his way to the kitchen **–I don’t hear you coming.-** he said and you let out a sigh, you couldn’t hide anything from any of them so you closed the door and followed after Matt to find him already setting a kettle for tea

 **-So, what’s wrong? -** He asked when he heard you moving the chair to sit at the kitchen table

 **-Roger confessed last night. -** you said grabbing the hot mug of black tea that Matt had made you, feeling the warm from the ceramic on your hand

 **-Finally!!! I was wondering how much it would take the blonde to finally do it.-** Matt said enthusiastically but finding your silence as a reply. He couldn’t see you but he didn’t need to. He could sense something else had happened so you told him everything, from the car ride, the kiss, Roger’s confession all until yesterday’s morning and Roger’s words before he walked out of your house. Matt sighed and stood up taking his walking stick with him to your living room

 **-What are you doing?** \- You asked as you saw him picking up the phone a dialing

 **-Calling back up. -** He simply answered and in an hour Steve and Bucky were knocking on your door with hands full of chips, chocolate bars, and ice cream. They walked inside and place everything on the kitchen counter

 **-So, I have “ _Psycho”, “Metropolis”, “The godfather”_ and _“A clockwork orange”._ That’s all I managed to get on so short **notice.- Bucky said as he pulled the VHS’s boxes from a bag

 **-A mafia movie seems to go with the mood. -** You said as you place the VHS inside the machine and sat down on the couch with your friends to watch the movie (Or hear in Matt’s case. Good thing it had descriptive audio)

When the movie ended Bucky turned off the tv and look at you.

 **-So, are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room? -** Bucky said with a mouthful of pizza so you signed and told the story of what happened with Rog all over again

 **-I think you did the right thing. You were being honest he can’t get mad at that.-** Bucky said once you finished talking and then Steve hitted him in the back of his head with a rolled magazine

 ** _-Sometimes you can be an idiot.-_** he signed

**-Why?- Bucky asked**

**_-The reason why he was so angry is because she hurted him. He trusted her, thought she would see pass the façade of the playboy but she proved him wrong by telling him that she thinks he is the boy the papers said he is.-_** Steve explained while Bucky translated  

 **-I think Steve’s right. You did to him exactly the same that he did to us back in the day. You took him for granted.-** Matt agreed

 **-Oh my god, I’m an idiot.-** You said as trying to suffocate yourself on a pillow

 **-No, you’re not. You’re human and humans make mistakes. -** Matt said again

 **-Ok, I still think that the boy need a little bit of truth hitting on his face.-** Bucky said and saw how Steve was looking for the magazine to hit him again so he made a “stop” sign to the blonde one **–But I think that the right thing is to say you’re sorry and talk about your insecurities. Is the “adult” thing to do, right?**

 ** _-That’s right!-_** Steve agreed.

* * *

* * *

* * *

  So here you were, on Roger’s porch overthinking every decision that leaded you to this moment while you looked at the ringbell and wonder what you should do, what you should say. To be honest, after you chat with the boys you just took your car and drove to Roger’s house but you didn’t have a plan to help you. You decide to swallow all your fears and pressed the bell but it wasn’t Roger who opened the door but John.

 **-What are you doing here?-** He asked while frowning at your figure

- **I want to talk to Roger.-** You said felling small under the younger boy’s gaze. He was really protective of his friend and you could understand while he was so skeptical to you if Roger told him what you said.

- **If you are here to insult him again …-** John started to say but was interrupted by Roger’s voice

 **-Who is it, Deacky?-** He asked while walking to the door to see who rang the bell and saw you standing **–Oh…Hi.-** He said looking at you. He was wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt and was barefoot, like he just woke up even when it was 3PM.

 **-Sorry to bother you, Rog, but I was hoping I could talk to you…-** you said with hesitation on your voice, you were afraid he wouldn’t want anything to do with you anymore.

John and Roger shared a look and there was no need for words. The younger boy just nodded and squeezed his friends shoulder as he walked out of the house to his car and left with no other word.

 **-Come in.-** Roger said as he held the door open for you

 **-Thanks…** -You said and heard how the door clicked close behind you. You turned and saw him leaning on the door and looking at the floor. His hair was a mess and he was looking paler than he was. You walked to him and took his hand in yours and he raised his head to meet your eyes. **–I’m sorry.-** you whispered – **I regret everything I said. I regretted the moment I saw you leaving my house. I don’t think any of that, Roger. I swear it.-**

 **-Then what do you think of me? Honestly. –** His penetrating gaze over your eyes was making you nervous but you manage to ignored all that nervousness

 **-I think that you are an amazing drummer.-** You started saying without at second of thought – **And an amazing friend, you are always ready to back them up in they need it… I also think you are very attentive, always paying so much attention to the other. -** You said while playing with the necklace he gave you for your birthday **–You’re insecure but you are just afraid of showing it…but you showed that part of you to me and I mispriced and I’m so sorry.** **I think you are sweet and caring, and maybe-** You say with a trembling voice- **Maybe that’s why I love you.-**

Roger listened to you quietly and when you were done he pulled you closer to his body, his hands travelling on the length of your arms

 **-Do you mean that? -** He asked

 **-I do-** You said without a moment of doubt and felt Roger’s lips meeting yours, kissing you slowly and passionately until both of you couldn’t breathe.

He rested his forehead in the crook of your neck and whisper on your ear

**-I love you too.-**

 

  

 


	10. Chapter 10

**EPILOGUE.**

 

 

Is a cold winter morning and the bed was warm. You woke up because of the sound of your clock alarm and you immediately turned it off. You didn't want to leave your bed and get in contact with the cool floor but you had so many things to do. You got a big concert today and you needed to get ready.

As you were lost in your thoughts you felt strong arms hugging you, pulling you closer. An action you were familiar with by now. And you heard that raspy morning voice on your ear making you tremble and lean into those naked arms

 **-Five more minutes? -** Roger said with his eyes still closed and you let yourself rest against his chest

 **-I wish I could-** You reply and heard a groaning coming out of your blond lover’s throat

 **-Just five minutes and then we get breakfast-** He asked one more time and you let out a affirmative sound as you turned to get a better look at your now fiancé. His now short hair was messy and he bleached it to a paler blond. His eyes were still close but you could appreciate the long eyelashes. You raise your hand and place it on his cheek and he leaned into the touch. Your hands traveled from his cheeks to the sharp jawline and then to his lips. You felt his hand drawing abstract figures on your bare back making you shiver as he went from your nape to the lower part of your spine. He opened his eyes and looked down at you

 **-Hi-** he said with a smile

 **-Hi-** you took him by his chin and leave a small chaste kiss on his lips. He looked at you, the smile still on his face.

 **-Today’s is the big day. Are you nervous?** \- He asked while placing strands of your hair behind your ear

- **A little bit. Knowing that you will be there makes it easier.** \- You said calmly as you hugged him

- **What time do you need to be there to rehearse?-**

You turned around to see the clock

**-We still have two hours.-**

**-Ok, then lets have breakfast now. I’m starving! -** He said making you laugh

**-You always are!-**

Both of you left the comfortable embrace of the hotel bed. You were in New York and today _Knight’s tribute_ were playing for the first time in the _Madison Square Garden_ and Roger had managed to have four free days on his own tour with _Queen_ so he could be with you on the two shows you will be playing in one of the most famous arenas in New York.

After a quick shower and an abundant breakfast both of you headed for the _MSG_ , Bucky and Steve were already there, adjusting to the space of the stage and watching how the staff adjusted the lights and other stuff. You both were greeted enthusiastically by the couple

 **-I thought Matt was coming with the two of you.-** Bucky asked when he didn’t see the blind guitarist walking beside you

 _- **You know how he is; maybe he is calling a cab to get here from the house of a beautiful lady.-** _Steve said in ASL

 **-I still don’t understand how he always pics good looking girls.-** You asked

 **-It’s kinda creepy.-** Bucky said with a frown that made everyone laugh and in that moment you saw Matt walking with his white stick to the stairs that lead to the stage

- **I heard you, Barnes.-** He said with a grin

**-Like I said, Creepy. –**

The band rehearsed for a good four hours and all that time Roger sat by a corner with a notebook on his lap. Probably scribing a new song.

Once you were done and everything regarding the stage and instruments were double check you returned to your hotel to rest a little bit before the show. You took a nap while Rog stroke your hair.

You came back to the arena almost at seven and the show was going to start at nine. You warmed up your vocal cords in your dressing room as Roger watched you from the couch. He enjoyed watching your get ready before a show. You started to think that you were only minutes away from one of the most important gigs in your career and everything started to go south. You started to think about the entire things that could go wrong tonight and you didn’t realize how your breathing started to get quicker and quicker, like you couldn’t get the air you needed inside your lungs and felt your heart rumbling in your ears until Roger pulled you closer in a tight hug

 **-It’s ok. C’mon, (Y-N). It’s ok.-** He said as you clung to Roger's shirt crumpling it between your fingers. You took a deep breath and look at him with glimmering eyes.

 **-What if I forget the lyrics? If Matt stumbles and fall of the stage? If Bucky bust a string? What if I sing a not out of tune?-** You started mumbling all your fears as fast as your mouth let you

 **-Love, calm down and breathe-** He said as he lead you to sit on the couch and held your hands until your breathing started to get normal again.- **You have done this a million times. You love this, you are passionate about your music and when you are on the stage I know nothing can stop you from giving your one hundred ten percent. –** He told you while looking directly into your eyes making you feel comfortable on your own skin again, you knew that if he thought so high of you, you couldn’t let him down. **–Better?-** He asked quietly but with concerned on his face.

- **Yes.-** You sighed – **A lot…thank you-** you said and he kiss you briefly

**-Anytime, my love. –**

At that moment a member of the staff knock on your dressing room to tell you it was time to get to the stage so Roger took your hand and lead you through the hallways where you met with your friends and all of your walked to the backstage. You took a last deep breath as you turned to Roger who squeezed your hand and left a kiss on your cheek

 **-Go and rock it up, baby.-** He said and you smile one last time to him as you walk to the center of the stage in the dark with your microphone on your hand. You felt the spotlight on your skin; you closed your eyes and you sang, sang from the bottom of your heart, pouring yourself in every song, giving a piece of yourself to the audience with every verse. You did what you loved.

Once the last song was over you thanked the public and left the stage to find Roger who was still standing right were you left him at the back of the stage. He was beaming. You took him by the hand and started walking back to your dressing room

 **-You were fucking amazing!-** He said as you walked into the room, closing the door behind you. You took him by the back of his head and crashed your lips together, the kiss turning passionate almost immediately transmitting everything you felt at that moment, when you broke the kiss, Roger watched you with amazed eyes

 **-Why was that for?-** He said smirking

 **-I couldn’t have done it without you.-** You reply honestly as you blushed. He took you by the hip and pulled you closer

**-If I could ask you to marry me again, I would.-**

**-Who says you can’t? -** You teased him

 **-(Y-N) (Y-L-N) would you marry me?-** He asked as he kissed your neck

-I don’t know. Drummers are quiet annoying- You said laughing as he pulled back with a fake offended face

 **-You are the worst!-** He said as he took you in his arms making you spin in the air. **–I can’t live with you!-** Both of you laughed and bump into the couch leaving your body pressed between the couch and Roger’s body **–But I can’t live without you…** -He whispered as he started kissing you again.  


End file.
